


Один билет до Детройта

by Inuya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, Future, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, android!yuuri, poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: Сначала Виктор хотел улететь на Луну — следующий «дракон» отправлялся через неделю. А потом увидел андроида.





	Один билет до Детройта

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для команды fandom Yuuri on Ice: Katsudno 2018.  
> Я не могла не.  
> (На самом деле мне хотелось встретиться с определенными героями Детройта даже через много-много лет.)

«Драконы» улетали на Луну. Виктор проводил долгим взглядом шаттл, выкрашенный в приглушенный лиловый цвет, и повернулся к залу ожидания. Люди не торопились, сидели в удобных креслах, дремали, читали газеты, слушали музыку — никого не волновало, что рейсы на Луну из России открылись всего три месяца назад. До этого приходилось добираться до «Байконура» в Казахстане и уже оттуда отправляться на спутник Земли, который постепенно обрастал прозрачными куполами городов. Виктор усмехнулся: наверное, только Юрке и было на руку каждый раз пересекать границу — на таможне его всегда встречал Отабек, а там они уже на пару доезжали до космодрома, если не отправлялись на поиски приключений.  
  
      Теперь нужда в этом отпала, но Юрка наверняка будет упрямо мотаться в Казахстан или перетащит Отабека в Россию. Иногда Виктор им даже немного завидовал: может, в будущем все изменится, но сейчас оба были счастливы, довольны собой и миром и, кажется, знали, к чему идут.   
  
      Виктор бы тоже не отказался от подобного.  
  
      — Слушай, Крис, — окликнул он друга, высматривавшего в зале своего парня. — Как думаешь, может, мне улететь на Луну?  
  
      — Mon cher, зачем? — Крис удивленно изогнул бровь, отвлекаясь от поисков. — Ты можешь, конечно. У тебя столько денег, что можешь переехать на Луну, но неужели ты готов бросить Санкт-Петербург? К тому же мне казалось, Фельцман готов передать тебе шефство над группой малышей. Ты отлично с ними ладишь, я видел.   
  
      Виктор облокотился о перила и криво улыбнулся.  
  
      — Возможно, — обронил он. — Но я еще не дал ответ. Не знаю, Крис. Я жил соревнованиями, а теперь выступать на шоу и быть тренером?  
  
      — Ты будешь на льду, — Крис облокотился рядом. — Но если есть время, можешь слетать в путешествие на неделю или две. Например, в Бразилию. Помнишь, мы как-то попали на карнавал? Ах, это было прекрасное время!  
  
      Виктор качнул головой в знак согласия и снова задумчиво осмотрел зал. В Бразилию не хотелось, Луна по-прежнему оставалась лучшим вариантом. Кардинальная смена обстановки, другие города. Звезды как будто ближе — протянуть только руку. Может, это то, что ему надо? Далеко ото льда, зато отдохнет, проветрит голову и, может, подыщет в свете звезд вдохновение, подсказку, куда двигаться дальше.  
  
      Да, решено.  
  
      Виктор выпрямился, готовый заявить Крису, что идет покупать билет на следующего «дракона», как взгляд натолкнулся на андроида, деловито осматривавшего пассажиров. Простая формальность, легче было нанять андроида, чтобы он следил за порядком, чем живого человека.  
  
      Андроиды.  
  
      Среди пассажиров они наверняка тоже были, куда без этого. Удивительно, что в России их приняли как равных достаточно тихо, безо всяких потрясений, хотя до сих пор хватало сектантов, требующих искоренить машины и отказаться от благ цивилизации в целом.   
  
      Виктор тоже нанимал андроида-домохозяйку, когда еще участвовал в соревнованиях. В конце концов, за квартирой кому-то следовало присматривать, так что к моменту возвращения его всегда ждал полный холодильник, свежее белье и буквально вылизанные до блеска комнаты. Грех было жаловаться на прогресс, скорее стоило задуматься, почему на Луну отправились всего пятьдесят лет назад, а не раньше.  
  
      Андроиды, значит? Возможно, стоило приглядеться к ним поближе.  
  
      — Знаешь, Крис, — задумчиво протянул Виктор, глядя вслед уходящему охраннику. — Наверное, я отправлюсь в Детройт.  
  


**2**

  
      Штат Мичиган полностью отошел андроидам в две тысячи сороковом году. Виктор тогда еще не родился, его родители были, наверное, только в планах, а мир стремительно менялся. Эксперты утверждали, что именно благодаря девиантам человеческая цивилизация сумела повзрослеть. До этого, по словам все тех же экспертов, человечество скорее напоминало подростка, который никак не наиграется в машинки и куклы.   
  
      Девианты изменили мир. Все началось здесь, в Детройте, штат Мичиган, в далеком две тысячи тридцать восьмом году. Сейчас, в две тысячи девяносто девятом году, Виктор мог прочитать в учебниках по мировой истории, как все произошло. «Википедия» и другие источники в сети выдавали разные взгляды на мирную революцию, которую возглавил один из андроидов. Написали даже книги, овеянные романтическим флером и наполненные игрушечной жестокостью. Виктор честно попытался прочитать хотя бы одну еще в подростковом возрасте, но тогда фигурное катание занимало все его мысли, и он предпочел обратиться к биографиям известных тренеров.  
  
      Крис искренне не понимал, почему Виктору захотелось оказаться среди андроидов. Да, они обрели самосознание, создали свое общество, но все равно не были людьми в полном смысле слова, как бы ни пытались скопировать то, что видели. Как заметил Крис, люди мало походили на тех, с кого стоило брать пример.  
  
      Виктора эти аспекты волновали мало. Он хотел сменить обстановку, отвлечься, забыть и о соревнованиях, и о том, что Яков ждет ответа. Удивительно, но тот даже ругаться не стал, когда Виктор сказал, что хочет отправиться за границу. Может, на неделю, максимум — на две. Яков только нахмурился — на тонком полупрозрачном экране видеофона изображение чуть дрогнуло, словно выдавая настоящие эмоции собеседника, — но промолчал, пожелал лишь хорошо отдохнуть и привести мозги в порядок.  
  
      …Синоптики заверяли, что в штате Мичиган солнечная погода, небольшой ветер и двадцать пять градусов по Цельсию. Виктор смотрел в иллюминатор челнока и криво ухмылялся: когда вылетал из Санкт-Петербурга, тоже шел дождь. Здание международного аэропорта в Ромулусе почти не было видно из-за серой пелены ливня. Челнок мягко приземлился неподалеку от входа, и сотрудники аэропорта тут же растянули прозрачный коридор.  
  
      Виктор подхватил чемодан, перекинул через плечо сумку и спустился вслед за другими пассажирами по трапу вниз. Встречали немногочисленных гостей Детройта девианты, кто бы сомневался. В красивой бирюзовой форме они были похожи на людей, выдавали их нечеловеческое происхождение только светившиеся ровным голубым светом диоды.  
  
      — Добро пожаловать в Ромулус, — приветствовала их девушка, на бейджике которой значилось «Хлоя». — Следуйте за мной, я провожу вас к электробусам. Также вы можете вызвать такси, если знаете точный адрес.   
  
      Виктор проследовал за ней до аэропорта, а после свернул к входу на стоянку автомобилей. Он заранее арендовал машину, чтобы не зависеть от общественного транспорта. В голове было пусто, клонило в сон, но Виктор решил, что это все перелет и погода, хотя к дождю должен был привыкнуть. Санкт-Петербург мог изменяться сколько угодно, следуя за прогрессом, однако погоду никто даже не пробовал корректировать. Дожди, коты, разводные мосты и парадные оставались визитной карточкой северной столицы, и Виктор любил родной город уже только за такую приверженность традициям.  
  
      Машина на стоянке аэропорта оказалась розовой и смотрелась совершенно нелепо посреди дождя. Виктор даже проснулся, изумленно уставился на кадиллак, но увиденным остался доволен.  
  
      Цвет настроения — розовый, самое то, когда вокруг серая хмарь.  
  
      — Добрый день, — мягко приветствовал его бортовой компьютер, стоило закрыть двери. — Куда мы направляемся?  
  
      — Отель «Кроун Плаза», — откликнулся Виктор, опуская чемодан на пассажирское кресло. — Вашингтон два.  
  
      — Принято.  
  
      Часы показывали двенадцать часов по местному времени. В Санкт-Петербурге уже наступил поздний вечер; насколько Виктор помнил, разница во времени составляла семь часов.  
  
      Машина мягко катила в сторону Детройта. Дорога была пустой, только один раз навстречу попался автобус, но и тот почти сразу пропал из вида. Виктор прикрыл глаза — все-таки перелет утомил. Он не заметил, как задремал, и поэтому пропустил момент, когда въехал в притихший город. Проснулся, только услышав голос бортового компьютера, оповестивший, что они прибыли на место.  
  
      Ливень к тому времени превратился в мелкую морось. Виктор вылез из машины на стоянке, около выхода его ждал… швейцар? Девиант — Даниэль — спокойно улыбнулся.  
  
      — Доброго дня, сэр. Я провожу вас к стойке, где вы получите ключи. Надеюсь, вы хорошо добрались, в такой дождь на дорогах обычно пусто.  
  
      — Э… да, — Виктор заставил себя отвести взгляд от диода.  
  
      Российские андроиды отличались от американских. Они тоже выглядели как люди, однако что-то было в них такое, что при взгляде сразу можно было понять — не человек. Андроиды Детройта были похожи на людей куда больше, и если бы не пресловутый диод, Виктор бы не поверил, что перед ним девиант.  
  
      «Впрочем, — подумал он, послушно отдавая чемодан, — может, я просто привык к нашим андроидам, а этих вижу почти впервые».  
  
      Девиантов он встречал, когда прилетал на соревнования в Америку, но на ледовых аренах работали в основном люди, а андроидов среди участников не было. Судьи рассудили, что у последних явные преимущества перед простым человеком. Девианты возражать не стали.  
  
      Отель «Кроун Плаза» находился неподалеку от реки Детройт. Рядом был стадион «Форд Филд», а через несколько кварталов располагался парк Кампус Мартиус. Если бы не дома, Виктор мог бы увидеть макушки деревьев — номер находился на двадцать девятом этаже. Были и другие номера, но захотелось забраться повыше, чтобы хоть немного осмотреть город.   
  
      Зато башня завода «Киберлайф» была видна, наверное, с любой точки города.  
  
      — Внизу ресторан, — сообщил Даниэль, когда внес в номер чемодан. — Если вы проголодались, мы будем рады вас накормить.  
  
      — Сколько здесь еще постояльцев? — полюбопытствовал Виктор.  
  
      — Еще тринадцать человек.  
  
      — Спасибо.  
  
      Даниэль склонил голову и вышел, плотно притворив за собой дверь.  
  


**3**

  
      Детройт поражал воображение и вместе с тем казался смутно знакомым. Небоскребы, мосты, магазины, парки — Виктор все это видел с детства, но девианты неуловимо преобразили город. Центр по-прежнему принадлежал людям. По крайней мере, здесь можно было купить человеческую еду, одежду, еще какие-то вещи. Дальше в магазинах продавался тириум, мелкие биокомпоненты, запчасти — все, что могло понадобиться андроиду. Машин почти не было, остались в основном электробусы.   
  
      В какой-то момент Виктор поймал себя на мысли, что Детройт как будто застрял в сороковых годах двадцать первого века. Во всем мире только и говорили о полетах в космос, а здесь до него доносились обрывки разговоров о заводе «Киберлайфа», о замене скина, стрижках, прогулках и — неожиданно — выставках картин и о книжных магазинах. Даже огромные рекламные щиты напоминали о важности диагностики, а не предлагали отправиться в увлекательное путешествие за пределы планеты. Впрочем, возможно, девиантам еще предстояло дойти до этого, уж они точно выносливее людей и у них больше шансов выжить вне Земли.  
  
      Виктор так засмотрелся на витрину одного из магазинов, где продавали тириум и краски, что не заметил, как на него налетели.  
  
      — Ой!  
  
      Он едва устоял на ногах, развернулся, опершись на витрину. Девиант растерянно потирал лоб, словно и правда ушибся. Диод заходился красным цветом.   
  
      — Все в порядке? — негромко поинтересовался Виктор.  
  
      Тот вскинул голову и опять ойкнул.  
  
      — Простите! Очень торопился, оглянулся и не заметил вас…  
  
      У девианта были карие глаза, темные волосы и мягкие, округлые черты лица. Он совершенно по-человечески смутился, даже покраснел почти в цвет диода.  
  
      — Ничего страшного, — заверил Виктор.   
  
      На вид девианту можно было дать года двадцать четыре, может, чуть больше. Не хотелось думать, когда его выпустили на самом деле. И… Виктор прищурился, немного наклонился вперед.  
  
      — Ч-что? — девиант попятился. — Что-то не так?  
  
      — Нет… Нет, показалось.  
  
      В памяти что-то такое всколыхнулось, укололо больно, но не вышло ухватить это ощущение. Виктор посмотрел девианту вслед — тот убежал быстро, только рубашка развевалась на ветру.   
  
      Черты показались знакомыми, точно. Но чего-то не хватало в лице, что-то было не так — вот только Виктор точно видел похожего человека. Когда-то очень давно.  
  


**4**

  
      Они встретились снова на следующее утро. Девиант ждал его около отеля, успел переодеться — сменил черные джинсы на синие, а рубашку — на голубую футболку с незатейливым геометрическим рисунком.  
  
      — О, привет, — Виктор спрятал руки в карманы джинсовки и удивленно огляделся. — Я что-то тебе сломал вчера, и ты пришел требовать возмездия?  
  
      Девиант изумленно заморгал, опять смутился. Диод зашелся красным, когда он замотал головой и вскочил с кирпичного бордюра.  
  
      — Я пришел извиниться! — выпалил он. — Я Юри. Кацуки Юри.  
  
      Это уже было сказано спокойным тоном. Юри улыбнулся, и Виктор подумал, что за такую улыбку можно было продать весь мир в рабство.   
  
      — Виктор Никифоров, — он пожал протянутую руку. — Что ж, Юри. Говоришь, извиниться хочешь… Покажешь Детройт? Я слегка страдают топографическим кретинизмом, так что заблужусь еще.  
  
      Виктор, конечно, лукавил, иначе бы на соревнованиях он вообще носа не показывал из отелей, да и карты никто не отменял. Но смотреть Детройт вместе с симпатичным парнем, пусть и андроидом, было куда приятнее.  
  
      Юри с готовностью закивал и сделался вдруг серьезным.  
  
      — Куда бы тебе хотелось в первую очередь? Парк, набережная, бизнес-центр, площади…  
  
      — Где тебе больше всего нравится?  
  
      Диод мигнул желтым.  
  
      — Парк Лафайетт. Но это далеко.  
  
      Виктор расплылся в улыбке.  
  
      — Электробус?  
  
      Если забыть, что Детройт отдали андроидам, можно было представить, что по улицам идут обычные люди. Взрослые, дети, не было только пожилых, но оно и понятно — вряд ли андроиды-пенсионеры успешно продавались. Никто не хотел видеть старость прямо перед носом, а уж приказывать старикам и подавно.  
  
      Виктор прислонился к окну, испытывая странное ощущение. Вчера он шел просто по прямой, повернул, только когда снова начал накрапывать мелкий дождь. Долго не мог уснуть на новом месте и все размышлял, зачем приехал сюда. Возможно, стоило все-таки остаться в Санкт-Петербурге, принять предложение Якова и дальше заниматься малышами.  
Вот только от таких мыслей горло перехватывало как удавкой, и Виктор цедил воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
  
      А утром появился Юри, и дышать стало значительно легче.  
  
      Странно, конечно, но девиант вызвал доверие как-то сразу. Может, потому, что Виктор вспомнил, на кого он был похож — почти до отчаяния. Хотелось спросить, как так вышло, но вряд ли Юри бы ответил.  
  
      Детройт после дождя выглядел чистым и умытым. Зелень казалась особенно яркой, а в парке Лафайет оказалось немало народа. Юри чуть нахмурился, осматриваясь, решительно взял Виктора за руку и повел по тропинке вглубь. Где-то на полпути он свернул на едва заметную тропку, явно зная, куда идти.  
  
      В итоге они оказались на аккуратной поляне с тремя скамейками. Вокруг росли высокие кусты, так что дорога была одна.   
  
      — Я люблю здесь бывать, — признался Юри, выходя в центр поляны. Он сделал глубокий вдох, словно нуждался в этом, и неловко улыбнулся. — Ничего, что так?  
  
      Виктор моргнул, осознав, что засмотрелся на Юри, сейчас до боли похожего на человека.  
  
      — Нет, все нормально, — он прошел к ближайшей скамейке, сел и закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к тишине парка.  
  
      Тишины не было. Не было и посторонних голосов, Виктор слышал только тихий шелест травы, негромкую песню ветра в кронах и как скрипнула скамья, когда рядом сел Юри. Можно было решить, что весь мир исчез, осталась только эта укромная поляна, и они вдвоем. И не нужно было ни о чем думать, что-то искать, к чему-то стремиться.  
  
      Не нужно было помнить, что ему тридцать лет, он больше не может соревноваться, а впереди вся жизнь, которую нужно прожить, а не просуществовать.  
  
      Виктор медленно открыл глаза и тихо выдохнул. Пустота внутри, спавшая до этого момента, подняла голову, вгрызлась где-то под сердцем. Виктор слабо улыбнулся.  
  
      Он не хотел ничего решать. И одновременно с этим искал знак, подсказку, ответ, как не спустить свою дальнейшую жизнь в канализацию. Нужно было ухватить вдохновение за хвост, тогда бы и силы вернулись, он был как никогда в этом уверен. Только вдохновения не было и не было рядом того, кто помог бы его отыскать.  
  
      — И скучно и грустно, и некому руку подать в минуту душевной невзгоды, — почему-то именно сейчас вспомнился Лермонтов, хотя Виктор терпеть не мог эти древние стихи из далекого девятнадцатого века. — Желанья!.. что пользы напрасно и вечно желать?.. А годы проходят — все лучшие годы!  
  
      — Любить... но кого же?.. на время — не стоит труда, — негромко заговорил Юри, глядя куда-то в кусты, и Виктор замер. — А вечно любить невозможно. В себя ли заглянешь? — там прошлого нет и следа: и радость, и муки, и все там ничтожно. Что страсти? — ведь рано иль поздно их сладкий недуг исчезнет при слове рассудка. И жизнь, как посмотришь с холодным вниманьем вокруг, такая пустая и глупая шутка, — Юри замолк, потом повернулся. Диод опять мерцал красным, но рвано, неуверенно. — Михаил Лермонтов? Почему?  
  
      — Быстро ты нашел автора, — неловко улыбнулся Виктор, на мгновение задохнувшись. Ну конечно, андроид.  
  
      Юри вдруг покачал головой.  
  
      — Саймон читал вслух собрание сочинений русских поэтов, — объяснил он. — Тогда и запомнил. Саймон много читает, у них большая библиотека. Они живут недалеко, хочешь зайти?  
  
      — Саймон? — Виктор не хотел. Лучше остаться здесь, где нет внешнего мира.  
  
      — Саймон… — Юри нахмурился. — Он… он еще с тех времен, с восстания. А родился раньше, в две тысячи тридцать четвертом.  
  
      Виктор изумленно присвистнул.  
  
      — Это ему сколько лет? Хотя вы, андроиды, можете жить вечно, наверное. Только и знай себе меняй биокомпоненты, или что у вас больше всего изнашивается.  
  
      Юри смотрел, не моргая, и вдруг улыбнулся — горько, печально, так, словно услышал что-то радостное, но эта радость никогда не коснется его. Виктор облизал губы, потянулся вперед — и поцеловал, чтобы просто стереть эту больную улыбку.  
  
      — Не надо так, — после, отстранившись, попросил он. — Что случилось?  
  
      — Жизнь случилась, — совершенно серьезно ответил Юри и поднялся. — Идем, Виктор, я провожу тебя обратно, если мы не пойдем к Саймону.  
  
      — Юри!  
  
      Но тот уже скрылся за кустами, и Виктору пришлось его догонять. Не оставляло ощущение, что он совершил глупый поступок, ляпнул что-то идиотское, не зная, и испортил, все испортил. Вот дурак!  
  
      — Подожди! — Виктор догнал Юри уже на дорожке, придержал за локоть. — Саймон, говоришь? Где живет?  
  
      — Ты… уверен? — Юри уже снова походил сам на себя.  
  
      Мимо прошла семья, покосились на них, на Виктора — поняли, что человек. Диод на виске Юри окрасился на мгновение в желтый, но он не повернулся.  
  
      — Я уверен. Веди.  
  
      Саймон жил в частном доме на Лафайетт-авеню восемьдесят девять — сорок один. Виктор удивленно замер, разглядывая особняк.  
  
      — Не думал, что у тебя такой богатый друг.  
  
      Юри встал рядом и пожал плечами.   
  
      — Этот дом Маркусу оставил в наследство отец. Я приехал в Детройт в две тысячи восьмидесятом, и уже тогда особняк ремонтировали несколько десятков раз. Но Маркус хочет сохранить его в том виде, каким он был в сороковых годах.  
  
      — Маркус?  
  
      Юри взглянул на него и лукаво улыбнулся.  
  
      — Разве ты не знаешь Маркуса? Именно он был лидером восстания девиантов в две тысячи тридцать восьмом году.  
  
      Виктор решил, что лучше промолчит. Сойдет за умного.  
  
      В доме было прохладно и тихо, но чувствовалось — здесь живут. Напротив лестницы стояла открытая клетка, где о чем-то щебетали желтые пичуги.  
  
      — Наверное, они в кабинете, — Юри указал наверх. — Идем, дом уже сообщил, что мы здесь.  
  
      Виктор мог только смотреть на картины, огромного жирафа, чей-то скелет под потолком, но понимал, что у него просто нет слов, чтобы хоть как-то прокомментировать увиденное. Зато он успел заметить, как Юри посмеивается, явно ожидал, что внутреннее убранство дома произведет впечатление.  
  
      — Сюда, — дверь открылась сама, и Виктор оказался в большой просторной комнате, сплошь заставленной книжными стеллажами. Да уж, Юри не шутил, когда говорил, что у неведомого Саймона много книг.  
  
      Вероятно, именно Саймон сейчас бросился им навстречу, отчего-то встревоженно глядя на Юри.  
  
      — Юри! Все… хорошо?  
  
      Тот только кивнул и отошел в сторону.  
  
      — Это Виктор, вчера приехал в Детройт.  
  
      Саймон был высоким, светловолосым и голубоглазым. Идеал американского мужчины в какие-то там годы. Виктор подавил ухмылку — в сущности, они были похожи.  
  
      — Приятно познакомиться.  
  
      Саймон осторожно пожал руку и обернулся еще к двум девиантам, настороженно наблюдавшим за ними. Виктор приветственно кивнул.  
  
      — Это Маркус и Коннор, — представил их Саймон и снова обратил внимание на Юри. — Ты давно не заходил. Как твои дела?  
  
      — Все хорошо, — Юри бросил умоляющий взгляд на Виктора, и тот едва не засмеялся. Кажется, здесь Юри принимали то ли за младшего брата, то ли за сына, даром что он выглядел на двадцать с лишним лет.  
  
      — Юри сказал, что у вас большая библиотека, — Виктор подошел ближе, обнял за плечи. — Честно говоря, я не поверил, но теперь вижу, что он не солгал.  
  
      — Что привело вас в Детройт? — кажется, это спросил Коннор. Он выпрямился, чуть оперся на стол и теперь сканировал Виктора взглядом. Наверное, в буквальном смысле.  
  
      — Хотел сменить обстановку, — ответил Виктор. — Детройт не закрыт для людей.  
  
      — Верно, — Маркус поднялся из-за стола, подошел ближе и улыбнулся, вполне дружелюбно. — Прости, в этом доме людей не было очень давно. Ты первый человек за многие годы, и мы не ожидали… Но, — Маркус хмыкнул, — раз тебя привел Юри, то все в порядке. Давайте спустимся в гостиную, правда, вряд ли у нас найдется что выпить или поесть.  
  
      Виктор только махнул рукой, второй все еще придерживая Юри за плечо.  
  
      — Ничего страшного, — заверил он. — До обеда еще далеко.   
  


**5**

  
      В отель Виктор вернулся поздно вечером. Уставший, голодный, но неожиданно довольный собой. Маркус и его компания оказались интересными собеседниками, особенно когда Юри неожиданно заикнулся, что видел, как Виктор прыгает свой коронный флип, и вообще немного следил за его карьерой.  
  
      Виктор в тот момент забыл, как дышать, а остальные только весело рассмеялись. Потом Саймон скромно заметил, что тоже смотрел фигурное катание — «для общего развития, к тому же это очень красиво», — и разговор в итоге свелся к обсуждению техник, в которых девианты ни черта не разбирались. В какой-то момент Виктор поймал себя на том, что почти счастлив просто рассказывать о том, что знает, через что прошел. Не учить, не объяснять, а именно просто обсуждать, как лучше прыгнуть аксель и не стоит ли выкинуть тулуп.  
  
      Юри едва ли не светился, и Виктор уловил, как почти облегченно смотрит на него украдкой Саймон. Потом-то забылось, пока до отеля добирались, но теперь, оказавшись в номере, Виктор снова вспомнил эти взгляды и задумался.  
  
      Что-то было не так с Юри, это точно. Та его улыбка… Ох. Виктор прижал ладони к щекам — они же поцеловались. Точнее это было сложно назвать поцелуем, да и Юри никак не отреагировал, зато перестал улыбаться.  
  
      И все-таки — было.  
  
      Юри объяснил, как с ним можно связаться, поэтому на следующее утро сразу после завтрака Виктор попросил Даниэля связаться с андроидом серии RK1000 Юри Кацуки.  
  
      Юри появился перед отелем через полчаса. Снова в тех же джинсах, только вместо футболки оказалась давешняя рубашка в черно-белую клетку.  
  
      — Привет, Виктор. Куда идем сегодня?  
  
      Выбрать так и не получилось. В итоге Юри повел его по ближайшим площадям, пока они не покинули центр. Андроидов стало заметно больше, некоторые с любопытством смотрели на Виктора и, кажется, задавали Юри вопросы — его диод так и светился желтым. В итоге Юри, похоже, просто отключился от сети — диод загорелся ровным голубым цветом.  
  
      — Они никогда не видели людей? — полюбопытствовал Виктор, когда они отыскали скамейку в одном из дворов.  
  
      — Видели, просто не в Детройте, — Юри по-человечески сжал переносицу и потер глаза. — Жарко сегодня.  
  
      — Есть немного, — Виктор помолчал и все-таки спросил. — Когда семья Кацуки приняла тебя?  
  
      Юри вздрогнул, замер ненадолго, словно отключился, а потом пнул попавший под ногу камешек.  
  
      — В семидесятых годах, — в голосе не было и намека на человеческие эмоции. — Ты, наверное, знаешь, что Кацуки Юри — человек, я имею в виду, был тоже фигуристом. Успешно выступал до двадцати четырех лет, а потом…  
  
      — Упал во время выступления и ударился головой об лед. Да, я вспомнил, — Виктор потер руки; стало как будто холоднее. — Я… смотрел его выступления и хотел быть как он. Жалел страшно, что мы родились в разное время, я бы хотел соревноваться с ним. Наверное, именно благодаря Юри я стал тем, кто я есть.  
  
      Юри повернул голову. У него были стиснуты зубы, руки сжались в кулаки, словно он переживал все заново. Виктор успел тысячу раз пожалеть о вопросе, но не спросить тоже не мог.  
  
      — Его семья не смирилась, — выдохнул Юри. — Они обратились к людям, к девиантам с просьбой воссоздать потерянного сына. Так появился я, — он судорожно вздохнул. — Мне не нужно было возвращаться на лед, да и нелепо это было бы. Кацуки любили меня, они были очень хорошими, замечательными, но я оставался вот таким, а они старели. Я приехал в Детройт после их смерти. А теперь, — он вдруг улыбнулся почти полубезумно и весело. — Я тоже умираю.  
  
      — Что? — Виктор нахмурился, потянувшись вперед, огладил скулу, щеку. Показалось, что перед ним привидение. — Ты не можешь умереть.  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      — Ты андроид.  
  
      Юри хрипло — тоскливо — рассмеялся.  
  
      — Мы все смертны, — проникновенно сообщил он. — Да, андроиды живут долго, если заменять биокомпоненты. Маркус, Коннор, Саймон и многие другие так и делают. Но ты просто не знаешь, каково это, когда нет цели. Я жил с семьей Кацуки, я любил их, а они любили меня. Их больше нет. Я сам хоронил их. Что мне делать теперь? Что?  
  
      Виктор поймал его дрожащие руки, сжал в ладонях.  
  
      — Я приехал сюда, чтобы сбежать, — тихо заговорил он, не отводя взгляда. — Говоришь, не знаешь, как жить без цели? Я тоже не знаю, поэтому сбежал. Хотел на Луну улететь, лишь бы оказаться подальше от всего этого. Я не могу соревноваться, я не встану пьедестал, а больше у меня ничего в жизни нет.  
  
      — Ты можешь быть тренером.  
  
      Виктор сглотнул.  
  
      — Не могу, — признался он еще тише. — Я смотрю на детей и понимаю, что не хочу создавать для них программы. Не хочу учить их кататься. Я знаю, это лучший выбор — стать тренером, я люблю фигурное катание, но… не могу. Сейчас — не могу, может, позже, но не сейчас.  
  
      — Ты можешь научиться чему угодно.  
  
      — Ты тоже.  
  
      Юри перестал дышать, но не отключился, только смотрел, все смотрел, а затем вдруг подался вперед, обхватил руками за шею и уткнулся носом куда-то в плечо. Виктор осторожно обнял его. Он ждал слез, истерики — он сам был на грани и просто старался не разрыдаться. Хороши бы они были, сидят на солнышке и плачут.  
  
      Но Юри просто мелко вздрагивал в его руках, по-прежнему не дышал, и Виктор очень боялся, что сейчас случится что-нибудь страшное и непоправимое.  
  
      Обошлось.  
  
      Юри отстранился, ласково сжал в ладонях руку и наконец опять вздохнул.  
  
      — Прости.  
  
      — Бывает, — Виктор сам шмыгнул носом, потянулся второй рукой, чтобы пригладить непослушные вихры, да так и замер. — Я придумал.  
  
      Юри непонимающе наклонил голову.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Завтра я возвращаюсь в Санкт-Петербург.  
  
      — Уже…  
  
      — И ты со мной.  
  
      Юри только раскрыл рот, идеально имитируя растерянность. Или не имитируя, Виктор даже обдумывать это не хотел. Внезапная и даже очевидная мысль чертовски приглянулась. Не понравится, наверное, Якову, и он что-нибудь обязательно выскажет, но какая разница. Вдвоем они смогут, к тому же Виктор сейчас отчетливо понимал, что не сумеет уехать просто так, обязательно оставит здесь что-то. Сердце? Душу? Он дышать не сможет, зная, что Юри здесь, в солнечном Детройте, а внутри у него та же пустота, что и у Виктора.  
  
      Нет.  
  
      — Виктор! — Юри вцепился в плечи и потряс. — Объясни, о чем ты!  
  
      — Ты едешь со мной в Санкт-Петербург и будешь тренировать малышей.  
  
      — Но я…  
  
      — Научишься. — Виктор осторожно взял его лицо в ладони и наклонился. — Или ты не хочешь, чтобы я был рядом?  
  
      — Ты издеваешься, — Юри тихо застонал и вдруг улыбнулся. Ярко, радостно. Потянулся за поцелуем первый, прижался, давая теперь прочувствовать, как неровно бьется внутри механическое сердце.  
  
      — Значит, два билета, — кивнул Виктор, когда нашел в себе силы отстраниться. Юри выглядел неприлично счастливым, живым человеком, был теплым и настоящим. Может, волшебной феи не существует, и андроида нельзя превратить в человека физически, но сейчас это волновало в последнюю очередь.  
  
      Юри только вновь улыбнулся и, закусив губу, поднялся первым.  
  
      — Тогда… — он дернул плечами и серьезно закончил:   
  
      — Тогда мне нужно заменить некоторые биокомпоненты, чтобы не возникло проблем.  
  
      — Этим сейчас и займемся, — подтвердил Виктор и взял его за руку. — Идем?


End file.
